


Their Last Night Together

by Aerilon452



Category: The Replacement Killers (1998)
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/M, Happy Ending, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Meg and John make love before he leaves for China





	

**Author's Note:**

> I initially posted this fic over on Fanfiction.net years ago. This version is an updated fic, with a new ending.

THEIR LAST NIGHT TOGETHER:

 

Meg and John had managed to get back to the motel room that he had rented. First on the agenda was getting John's wound cleaned up. If he was determined to fly to China, then he needed the wound bound and dressed. They had just survived killing Wei and his entire gang, well most of them. John took care of Wei himself so that his family would be safe. The men who were in China hunting his family still needed to be dealt with, but John had time, not much but he still had time to rest before his flight. If rest was what he wanted, but Meg had a feeling that he wanted something else. First thing was first she needed to clean his wound.

No one had followed them as they had reached the motel. Meg managed to get John up to the room and into the bathroom before he collapsed on to the side of the tub. She ended up having to cut the shirt from his body because it hurt John too much to lift his arms up. Meg sighed, tossing the bloody shirt away, before she gently started to clean the wound with a bottle of alcohol she had managed to swipe. Taking one of the wash clothes, she doused it with the cheap liquor, placing it to the wound Meg glanced at John before she began. She winced as he hissed out a breath but she couldn't stop. Not until the wound was clean and the ash was removed. There was no choice left; Meg had to rub harder at his wound to get out the ash he had used as a coagulant. He would be lucky to get away without an infection. Then again, the vodka would kill any germs that lingered. 

John reached his hand up slightly to try and still Meg's movements. She wasn't causing him pain but he wanted her to stop. With his other hand John caressed the side of Meg's face, trailing his fingers into her hair. She looked up at him with tears stinging her eyes, waiting to be spilled. He knew Meg was not going to cry, not right yet anyway. Leaning forward John placed his lips lightly to her forehead and felt the shudder the racked her body. He slipped to the floor and pulled her towards him, comforting her with his body. They had just been through hell and now they needed a little life to reassure them. No words passed between them. In this moment there was nothing for them to say. Only actions were needed.

Stiffening for only a second Meg dropped the cloth, and then wrapped her arms around him. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and just held him. Meg had wanted John to hold her again, since he had pulled her close when the assassins found them at the arcade. She never thought his body would feel so good, but he did and she wanted more of him. She wanted to feel. Tomorrow he was leaving on a plane, never to return because his family needed protecting. This was to be their last night together and Meg wanted to make the most of it. Meg pulled back and lightly placed her lips to his. She gasped as his hands rested at her waist, fingers running along the edge of her pants. It wouldn't do for them to have sex on the dirty bathroom floor. Meg pulled back and let her eyes rove to the bed. Together they stood and walked into the run down bed room.

John looked at Meg as she removed her burnt, bloody shirt; the shirt that had no buttons left. Her skin was smudged with soot, and small cuts, but all John saw was her. Before her hands could go to the clasp of her bra John stilled her movements. He leaned into her and placed his lips above her heart, a heart he came to care about and cared that it still was beating in her chest. She sucked in a sharp breath that put more of her body close to his. Pulling back John sat on the edge of the bed his wound was making itself known and sapping what strength he had left, but he would not stop what was about to happen. He needed some small piece of her to take with him. His body craved the feel of her flesh against his. It would have to be enough to tide him over.

Meg cupped Johns face and smiled. She knew he was starting to wane, that his strength was leaving him. With her head she motioned for him to move to the center of the bed and that would allow him to take joy in what she was about to do. Meg watched with hunger as John did as he was silently told. His body, albeit injured, moved with a fluid grace that would never be able to obtain. Crawling to him she set her lips to his skin, nibbling, teasing as she kissed her way down the side of his neck, to his collar bone, and on down to tease and nip at his rapidly hardening male nipple. Then she moved further down to his waist where she drew her tongue up his abs to his sternum. Meg smiled when John arched his back, a plea for her to continue. She nipped at his chin and then made her way back down the line of his body.

John fisted his hands in the covers and endured the sensual torture that Meg was inflicting on him. He groaned as her mouth, her teeth, and her lips worked over his flesh while her hands busied at his belt and pants. She pulled the belt free with a snap and tugged free the button to unzip his fly. She didn't stop there, her hand slid down into his pants to grasp his rapidly hardening length. John growled in pleasure, his hips moving of their own accord. Her grasp was the sweetest kind of pain. In the short time he had been with her John had grown too close, but it was closeness that he wanted right now. Rolling them John rested his hard body on top of hers and fought back the pain in his shoulder. His adrenaline was still high and it would only get higher before he was finished with her.

Meg gasped in surprise but moaned in pleasure when she felt John hard against her thigh. It was his hands that brought her mind to a fever. They roamed everywhere, first on her breasts, then to her hips. He cupped her left breast while his other hand slid beneath the waist band of her pants to run his finger through her slick folds where she was growing wetter by the second. Just as he had, Meg too, arched her hips into his touch and wanted more, wanted more of him. She wanted him to fill her and rid her of her ever growling ache. But that was not to be the case tonight. Much as she had done to him, John nipped her jaw, laved her pulse point, and nearly kissed every inch of her exposed flesh. John moved his hand from her breast and around to her back so he could release the closure of her bra. Using both of his hands John slipped it from her body, tossing it to the floor.

An inferno of fire spread over John's body when Meg's flesh came into full contact with his. Her nipples were as hard as pebbles, pressing into him with a wicked delight that had him aching to taste them, taste her. Moving down her body John used his lips to tug and tease the erect flesh until she was writhing beneath him, moaning his name, and driving him crazy. He groaned against her flesh when her fingers fisted in his hair and pulled his mouth back to hers. She tasted of thunder and rain, a heady and wild mixture. It lulled him and seduced him further into her heated grasp.

Meg squirmed beneath him and toed off her boots so when it came time he could just slide her pants right off. She was going to use her feet to take his shoes off but sometime between the bathroom and the bed he had toed them off. The only obstacle left was their pants. Soon, so soon, she hoped that they would be heaps on the floor. She released her hands from his hair and ran them down until they encountered the fabric at his waist. She pushed his pants down as far as she could. John moved back from her and searched her gaze for something. Then he rose from the bed to step out of his pants. Meg was speechless as she looked at him in the rainy moonlight. He was all lean sinewy muscle, not defined, but you could see it in the way he moved. The wound at his shoulder made him look more dangerous, more desirable. Meg only hungered for him more. Before she could move John was over her, sliding her pants down her hips, past her knees, and off her legs. Her breathing had grown labored as the heat between them leapt another degree or two. Instead of the inferno heating her skin, she was now feeling what was akin to a supernova. She was burning brighter for him. When John entered her she would explode in a fiery storm of feeling and sensation.

John felt his heart skip at the sight of Meg bathed in the rainy moonlight. He settled between her legs, rested at her intimate entrance, and set his lips to hers. This was what he had been waiting for and he hadn't even known it until that moment. With this joining he knew he would never get her out of his system, this was just a taste to fan the flames of his desire for her. Every nip of her teeth to his bottom lips made him just that much harder and his body would demand relief inside her velvet depths. With his left hand he positioned himself at her entrance and watched her eyes as he slid slowly into her. She was tight, but she felt so good John stopped about half way to reign in his control. Meg was doing her best to make him lose control with her soft whimpers, and the subtle rotation of her hips. John would take it slow, instead of a furious joining he would make love to her body, worship her as she should be.

Meg rested her left arm over his right shoulder and placed her right hand at his hip digging her fingers deep into his flesh as he entered her. She had not taken a lover in quite a while so there was plenty of pain mixed with the intense pleasure she was feeling. One thing was for sure she would want for no one else. John filled her, stretched her, branding her body his with every touch of his hands, every kiss of his lips, and every thrust of his hard member inside her. Meg shifted under him, hiked her knees higher to get a better feeling, to allow him deeper into her body. He started to move again, gliding in and out of her at a slow pace; she moved with him. Time seemed to stand still for them. John kissed her again, drank down her cries, and started to thrust faster, harder. Meg gasped, moaned, and thanked the universe for sending John her way. Her muscles were tightening and fire was coursing through her blood. She was going to burn to a cinder in the powerful orgasm she felt coming. Another thrust and another had her spilling over the edge of the abyss of pleasure. Her inner muscled started to spasm, milking John, pulling him over the edge with her. It was then she felt it, felt him come deep inside of her that another small orgasm was triggered in counterpoint to the larger one she was succumbing to.

John's sweat slicked body collapsed over Meg's as he tried to catch his breath while the aftershocks of his release wracked his body making his shiver and his muscles quake. Her hands were running up and down his back so slowly that he could feel himself responding to her again, but even he knew the value of rest. Later today he would be on a plane going to save his family. John rolled off her and sat against the head board. He held out his arms and Meg quickly came back into the warmth of his body. She sighed and turned in his embrace pulling his arms tight around her waist and torso while she tucked her head up under his chin. John shifted slightly and bent his knee to make himself and Meg more comfortable as he looked out at the rain that still continued to fall. Tomorrow he would be leaving her, wading into danger to save his family. A part of him really wanted to stay. Most of him knew he had to leave.

Meg had a feeling as to where John's thoughts had turned; he was thinking of his family. In truth she was thinking of them as well. The need to help burned in her brain like a fever but she had not the words to tell him she wished to accompany him to China. She knew he would say no, but she felt the need to let him know she was willing to risk herself for his family. John shifted a little and she felt his lips at her temple. "I want to go to China with you."

"You can't," John responded. Somehow he knew she was going to say that. As much as he wanted her to go, he wanted her to stay here where she was safe. When, or if he could, John would come back and be with her. If anything saving his family was the incentive, he needed to come back to her. John wanted her to be a part of his life.

Meg knew she should be feeling some small measure of rejection at his denial. Only, if she went with him, John would spend his time worrying about her, and not focusing fully on his family. If she was in China with him, and something happened to them, Meg would never forgive herself. No, she would wait until his body dragged him down into unconsciousness before she slipped away. There was a friend she could go see, a forger who could make the best passports for his mother and sister. She settled back in against him, listening to the rise and fall of his chest and waited for it to even out.

 

ONE YEAR LATER:

 

“You can see when I shine the UV light on it, the ink fluoresces the wrong color,” Meg stated showing Zedkov what she meant. Flipping the switch to turn the ultra violet light on, she ran the wand over the fake passport he’d brought her. “The ink isn’t the right type, the paper is too thin, and the emblem on the front is slightly off center.”

Zeedo marveled at Meg’s vast knowledge of passport forgeries, “Can you tell me who made this from the mistakes?” A year ago she’d come to the station looking for consulting work; white collar crimes mostly. He’d lobbied to have her hired, and she was. Now she consulted with the department. She was still living in the shame shady building with a beefed up security system, and he knew she had at least three illegal firearms stashed around. He wasn’t going to make a fuss about it. 

“I’d say Jimmy the Pimp,” Meg answered after a moment. 

“Jimmy the Pimp? Seriously?” Zeedo arched his brow. 

“Yeah, unfortunately. He makes these for his working girls so customs won’t question them if they get stopped.” Meg elaborated. “Did I help solve your case?” She asked, knocking her shoulder into his playfully.

“Meg, as always, you are a life saver,” Zedkov replied taking the evidence back from her. “You getting enough work?” Whenever he could, he tried to check in on her. This last year, she wouldn’t come right out and say it, but he knew she was missing John. They had only talked about him once with Meg only mentioning his name.

“Yup,” Meg nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. “Someone put in a good word for me with the FBI. They slide me a case or two they need consulting on. It’s not bad work. Before you ask,” she rolled her eyes, “I’m keeping my nose clean. Not so much as one forged passport since you caught me last year.”

"You should know,” Zeedo took a step towards the door, “there was a mishap with your arrest record. Some computer glitch or something. Apparently your records have been lost.”

Meg laughed, “Lost?” She made little air quotes. “Thanks, really, it means a lot.” Had that been the reason she’d been hired as a consultant? If it was, then she wasn’t going to argue. Since the ordeal with Wei’s men, Zeedo had been looking out for her when she’d let him. This was just another way he tried to protect her.

“Not a problem,” Zedkov nodded. “I’ll let you know when we pick up The Pimp.” He was halfway to the door when he stopped and turned to her, “If you’re free this weekend, Diane is having a potluck dinner. She wanted me to invite you.”

“Thanks,” Meg nodded. “I’ll get back to you.” She had a feeling her weekend was going to be hectic.

“Ok,” Zeedo said, “Like I said, she wanted me to extend the invite. I really hope you’ll be there.”

“We’ll see…” Meg hit the door release so the good detective could leave. He wasn’t such a bad guy once she got to know him. Zee was a man who loved his son. A man devoted to his job and swore to protect the people. If she’d been a different person, she might be interested in him. Except, she was who she was, and her heart was with another man who was on the other side of the world. What would he think if he could see her now? Would he be proud of her?

Dropping down into her office chair, she leaned back carefully to look at the cracked ceiling of the outer office. It had been a year since John left, a year since this place had been riddled with bullets meant for him, and her. A year to the day he’d walked through her door. Meg automatically looked towards the frosted glass wishing the buzzer would sound. She wanted him back, safe and unharmed. When her desires had gone unanswered, she went back to leaning in her chair.

Outside the building, across the street, John stood in the ally watching Detective Zedkov get in his crown vic and drive away. He didn’t need to be seen walking into the Olive Building by a cop. A year was too long for him to be away from Meg, even when it was time he needed to settle his mother and sister in New York with some of her family. Chinatown NY was far removed from the former world of Terrance Wei, and it was there his family would be safe. He wanted to be with them, to see them acclimate, but his desire for Meg had grown too strong to ignore. 

John stepped out of the shadows to cross the street where he jogged up the front steps and into the building. From memory he strode down the hallway to the elevator. Once inside, he punched the button for the fourth floor. Somehow he knew she would still be in residence here. Was she still servicing criminal clientele in need of fake documents? He had so many questions about the year they spent apart. John found himself willing the elevator car to move faster. Finally, it deposited him on her floor. John walked down the long corridor, the longest one of his life it seemed, and stood before the intercom. He pressed the buzzer.

Inside, Meg had felt herself nodding off. An afternoon nap wasn’t a bad idea, after all she had no other pending cases that needed her expert eye. Sitting up with a yawn, she stretched her arms up. She was about to get up when the intercom buzzed, gaining her attention. Blindly, she reached for the call button and snapped, “Yeah?”

“Meg Coburn?”

Meg’s heart skipped a beat. She knew that voice, the rough accent coloring her name. Her reply came, “Never heard of her.” The door opened and there he was. John Lee was walking through her door, again. He wore a similar grey tailor made shirt, with a black dress shirt hugging him. To her, he looked just as good as he had that first time.

“I need a package,” John responded as calmly as he had the first time he came into her life. His body was racing, demanding that he stop playing games and go to her. He had to take her in his arms before all of this faded. So many times his dreams had conjured this exact moment, and when he would wake, his heart would break upon the realization it was a fantasy. 

“A package?” Meg asked, rising to her feet. “What’s a package?” She was enjoying this more than she thought she should. It was a wicked treat to have him here again, and if he wanted to place this little game then she would. 

“Papers, you know?” John answered crossing the room to stand at the corner of her familiar desk. Meg was just out of reach. To keep from ending this too soon, he balled his hands into fists.

“No, I don’t know,” Meg closed the distance between them, her hand going to his chest. “I’m kinda slow that way, so you’re gonna have to be very specific.” 

John could be specific. His hands rested on her hips, pulling her even closer so that his lips could taste her once again. It quickly became passionate; e was so starved for her. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss to growl, “This specific enough?”

“Oh, yeah…” Meg felt her mind go hazy. “This is good…” He drew her back to him, his mouth dominating hers, infusing her with every emotion he’d been holding back. A year apart. A whole year. Being with him now, all that time was wiped away. Fisting her hands in the front of his shirt, she dragged him back to where her bed waited. They could talk later.

 

MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT:

 

John reclined on the bed, propped up on pillows against the wall where Meg had her bed. The blankets were bunched around his hips. His body was sated, for the moment. Beside him, Meg was on her stomach with his shirt draped over her backside. On her lower back he took in the lines of her tattoo. It amazed him how little she seemed to change, and yet looking around her home; she changed so much. Meg still had her henna on her hands, and wore the razor blade necklace. This was his Meg, and he was so happy to be here with her. 

Meg was happy; a feeling she’d not let herself have in a long while. She had John back in her life, in her bed, and in her heart. There was no way she would ever let him walk away again. She couldn’t imagine having to be without him again and not be broken by it. He was too important to her life now, just as she was to his. They fit together.

“Tell me what you’ve been doing this last year,” John spoke softly. For the last year, he wondered about her life, and what direction she’d taken.

Meg laughed softly, “I went legit.” She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again to continue speaking. “Now, rather than forging passports and other documents, I help the LAPD White Collar Crimes Division in catching forgers. There are even a few agents of the FBI who pay for my knowledge.” She couldn’t tell if the loo on John’s face was shock, or if he was happy for her change in life. “Saving Zeedo’s kid was that one good deed. It wiped out all the shit I’d done in my life.”

“That makes me happy,” John said. “And Zedkov?” He had worried that she would suffer the repercussions of his war with Wei. To see that she weathered the storm, and came out stronger made the last of his worry fall away.

“He left the Gang Task Force, and transferred to the White Collar division. We work together on a lot of his cases.” Meg answered. “It’s nice really, he’s not such an asshole when you get to know him. And he deleted my arrest record. So, there’s that.” She rested her head on her folded arms. “What about you?”

“One thing about Terrance Wei, he paid well.” John answered solemnly. He had more money than he knew he could spend in twenty years. If she would let him, he wanted to move her out of this building and into a better apartment where they could live together.

“Did you find your family?” Meg asked, changing the topic. She wanted to know about them and if they were safe. 

“Yes,” John answered with a small smile on his lips. “We moved around China for months, waiting, drawing in the last of Wei’s men. They’re finally gone.” It felt good to be free of a tyrant like Terrance Wei. “Once I knew it to be safe, I brought them to New York where my mother still had family.”

“Is that safe?” Meg sat up, pulling on his shirt she’d been using as a make shift sheet. 

“It is,” John answered. “New York was far beyond Wei’s grasp when he was alive.”

“You could’ve stayed there with them,” Meg muttered. “I would’ve come to you.” Even as she said it, she didn’t know how true it was. LA was her home, and it always would be. She had never left the city, or the state for that matter. 

“No,” John shook his head, reaching out his hand to cup her cheek. “I needed to come back to you. My mother and my sister knew I needed you.” They had seen it every day or a year. It was his sister who told him to leave New York, to fly to LA and look for the woman who was missing from his life. At first he tried to shake off her words, but as the days wore on, he could no longer deny the fact he needed Meg Coburn.

Meg felt tears gather in her eyes at his words. He needed her. “I need you too.” She brought her hand up to cover his. He had the same expression on his face the day they were at the airport. “We should go.” 

“Go where?” John asked, a little on the confused side.

“New York,” Meg replied. “After all this, you shouldn’t be apart from your family.”

“You’re my family,” John stated firmly. “Right here is where I want to be.” He pulled her in for another kiss. All was right with his world now that he could be with the woman he loved. And he did love her. She was the only one, and would always be the one. Meg was strong, brave, and could stand side by side to face any threat that came at him. 

Meg broke the kiss, touching her forehead to his, “I’m not letting you go ever again.” She knew no matter what, they would always be together. 

 

THE END


End file.
